The present disclosure herein relates to a streaming media providing method and system, and more particularly, to a video providing method and system for reducing power consumption of a display device.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is one of promising next-generation display devices. OLED displays are continuously developing in the display market. An OLED display may be installed in a mobile device such as a smartphone or an electronic device such as a TV. As the size of an OLED display increases, power consumption of the OLED display may increase. Electronic devices such as TVs may be equipped with large-size displays. In this case, power consumption of OLED displays may rapidly increase. In the case where OLED displays are installed in smartphones, power consumption of the smartphones may increase due to the OLED displays.
There was an effort to reduce power consumption of devices equipped with OLED displays. Especially, an OLED dynamic voltage scaling (OLED-DVS) technology to adjust voltage level of each pixel in an OLED display has been presented to reduce power dissipation of a display panel. However, this technology requires indispensable multiple converters and additional circuitry such as controllers, etc. in a display device, which may induce implementation overhead, thereby outweigh the efficacy of the OLED-DVS technique. Furthermore, video providers such as video streaming service companies (e.g., Youtube and Netflix) have not taken into consideration any low power technique including OLED-DVS in their servicing videos.